Berivlen Island
Berivlen Island is a cell island based on Plant Cell by RightShaark. Berivlen is made by Superlink385, Twinstripe, Triiobite, longtnguyen, Prot3gent_Antivirus, and DarkOverlord414 with help by Anthony7r Creatures Lilsalmonella- The LilSalmonella is covered in salmonella, but it is scared of larger creatures due to being so tiny. Their salmonella-covered scales can help deter predators. Salmonella- Its cute, fishy appearance makes you want to touch, although it but it gives the sickness salmonella apon physical contact. BokarusTheDNAlienKing- The King of the DNAliens and RNAliens. He takes the genetic material out of cells and makes viruses and viroids out of them. He seems to have a fear of magma, but no one know's why.. LilDNAlienPrincess- TBA/ Usually stubborn-ish. Most of them seem to act like a stereotypical wealthy teenager. LilAmoebaDragon- The smallest dragon ever. It is believed to be one of the first dragons, as almost all dragons seem to show traits from these small creatures. AmoebaDragon- A sentient Amoeba that decided that it would be best if it lived it's life as the world's smallest Mythic type, with this it uses it's appearance to scare off many creature's that are it's size or even bigger. AdultAmoebaDragon- While it has grown wings, but due to misevolving, they arent useful for flying, and are preferably used to help swim or glide. They are even scarier, almost matching that of AdultGhostDragons, which the most fierce of AdultAmoeba's have been able to scare. AntiBodyBuilder- TBA These small creatures crawl into injuries in creatures caused by battles, and eat as much muscle as they can before using the muscle to reproduce. These creatures have led to some Combat type creatures to actually fear fighting, even though only a few Combat species acknowledge these creatures existance. AlgaSlug- Its a very small slug that has absorbed so much algae, that it began to look like algae, although this trait is not very useful. The biggest they have been seen is about 4 inches, which is from a subspecies of Algaslug that grow's big compared to it's cell-sized brothern. DNAlien- It uses its appearance to scare smaller creatures and take their genetic material to be used for Osteus's schemes. They don't seem to really do anything else but pick on other creatures. Their most major flaw is that their picky about where their target is, and if that is the place they want to attack from. RNAlien- a genetic mutation of the DNAlien, its rather dangerous since it "hugs" your face, and can kill most creatures by suffocation, however their inable to fight Metal types because they can only harm creature's with soft skin or scales. Bee's absolutely hate these creatures because groups of these have been recently attacking their larvae. NerveCellPostman- It sends signals to other cells by packaging proteins, but how the signals get to the right place has been a mystery scientist's can't seem to solve for the past 4 ½ years that this process has been discovered since. PhospholipidJelly- Despite it having only 2 tentacles, its still considered a jellyfish, having not many organs. It's head likes water and its tentacles hates water for no explainable reason, scientist's believe it has two consciousnesses. BubbleAlgae- it is considered a titan to others but its also very fragile, apon touching they "explode", spreading little, harmless versions of itself. PoxPox- One of the many viruses made by Bokarus. This one was made to give creatures Chicken Pox, which is why its named "PoxPox". They apparently tend to be the ones cheering on other viruses created by Bokarus like a cheerleader, for some reason. Emptyvirus- A protein shell that for some reason is animate despite having nothing in it, their constantly hunted down by other creatures for their protein. It might seem cruel, but their shells are used in some food's, although Emptyvirus's dont seem to care. Plasmiccell- Its not recommended to touch these unless you want to be hit with plasma. They seem to defend blood related creatures, and some creatures benefit from having these little creatures in their body. Magmarchea- Despite its name, it does not live in magma. it lives in areas like or similar to hot springs. Scientist's have observed that their capable of surviving degree's over 650° celcius to as low as -9° without being stressed or bothered, which makes them comfortable living in many area's that are considered inhabitable in most circumstances. Another note is that they have similar digestion systems to both carnivorous and herbivorous creatures. Perhaps they'll evolve into the current size of most creatures in a few billion years? Excavata- They form groups to get trapped creatures out of their traps. Their kind are allied with MicroCleaners, as they usually report to them incident's happen. They also for some reason seem to like cutting things, which can slowly lead to random scratch's being found on the skin of bigger sized creatures or cells. Computervirus- It was made to infect computers. They commonly gets burned in Cyberlith by the surrounding firewalls. They seem to show trait's that makes them similar to Glitches that can be found near Cyberlith's computer. It is unknown how many have gotten into Cyberlith or if any have. Microbe Description: These little robot's float around and are always bullied by strong MicroDrones which constantly make them a subject to MicroCleaners care. They don't mind the constant care though, as the weaklings usually only get positive attention from their friend's and MicroCleaners. MicroDrone Description: Most of the MicroDrones that are seen fighting eachother or weaker creatures like Jellies and Bacteria, and are usually described to be like brutes. However, some look toward's being MicroCleaners, and help assist MicroCleaner's because they care for other creature's health. It is normal to see them anywhere, at any time. MicroManager Description: These Micro's are as assumed to order around their younger variants, sending them usually to fight creatures, build, clean, etc. Their bossy, and when they get angry or throw a fit, they let out dangerous shocks that could even put a BloodCrab into a halt. MicroCleaner Description: Instead of further evolving to be ready to battle, it has instead updated itself to tend wounded creature's it may find, and will clean up nearby area's. This may be what it does all day, but asides from being constantly busy, their very nice and caring. Sometimes, you may get cared by these creatures, healing wounds faster then they normally would have by fending off harmful bacteria that can cause infections. MicroExvacator -- These Micro's are more interested in physics, history, discovery, and finding materials. They adore exploring, so it's common for them to be anywhere at any time, especially in open areas. They were upgraded to be able to dig, and function underwater. They are common to see at building or mining site's, since their somewhat inexpensive(due to most of their sizes although bigger sizes are available) and they love exploring. BloodCellCrab Description: These feisty little crabs tend to travel in massive herds just to find food. They can take out an entire field of aquatic vegetation in under 3 weeks if not controlled. They are also the prey of various creatures. BloodCellLobster Description: The BloodCellLobster has given up its ways of traveling with the pack, and now protects others from things like BirdFlu, PoxPox, Magmarchaea, and other viruses. It still eats ALOT of aquatic vegetation, though, this is not as dangerous as before. BirdFluHatchling Description: This kind of poisonous bird multiplies rapidly, and can overpopulate an area if precautions are not taken. They typically like to eat BloodCellCrabs and PhospholipidJellies, but the hatchlings are pretty weak and can be taken out very easily. BirdFlu Description: Now growing stronger, it can hunt more than just crabs and jellies. Its poison spit is made of Influenza and spreads plague wherever it goes. They rather tend to be reckless and gets them into danger alot. For some reason it's afraid of BloodCellLobsters. AdultBirdFlu Description: Now being a strong bird, it typically searches areas filled with lots of creatures and then swoops down and gobbles them up. It's rather lazy, unlike its younger descendants, and is no longer afraid of lobsters. It spreads a dangerous strain of Influenza with its saliva. CytoplasmGhost- you thought all ghosts were made of ectoplasm, well this one is made of CYTOPLASM. Scientist's don't know why it has evolved this trait, as most carnivorous cell's and viruses are theorized to actually like consuming cytoplasm's because their soft and easy to tear through. KrebsCrab- Their species adores citric fruits such as lemons and oranges, so they have evolved to somehow make liquid's with a very similar composure to lemonade and/or orange juice. They seem to live on or near farms usually. You will know if these creatures live in your fruit if you see dark-ish patches on the inner part of the fruit, usually a unnatural brown. SpiderKrebsCrab- Now bigger and stronger then before, it can make more citrus acid that it uses to make lemonade or orange juice itself, although it still needs a sample to replicate it.. With this it has a better chance to be able to live alone and survive without the help of others. It is somewhat considered to be half-plant, although scientist's have not proven they are. LampBacteria- These little creatures seem to glow in the light, for some reason, they really hate things that shine brighter then they can. Their proteins and other things that can be found inside of them somehow boosted the growth of natural lightings on deep-sea creatures. Artholing- A multicellular creature nearly the size of cells. They seem to have a very similar build and structure to the ancient Arthropleura, except for that it is wider, and...can bounce? Their first shell layers seem to be squishy, yet still tough. They are herbivorous and eat plant cells, though sometimes even eat Algaslug's for some reason. Category:Island